


Powolne Piekło

by Loethlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Polyamory, Melancholy, Mutual Pining, Romance, Translation, Unhappy Ending, University
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak nie być razem, lub najbardziej bezsensowna historia miłosna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powolne Piekło

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008459) by [Loethlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin). 



> Jakiś czas temu napisałam "Slow Hell". Wczoraj oświeciłam mojego ojca na temat tego, że zdarza mi się coś napisać, i przetłumaczyłam mu to opowiadanie. Mój staruszek chłamu nie czytuje, a konstruktywną krytykę dawać potrafi. Bardzo mu się spodobało, więc postanowiłam podzielić się z Wami polską wersją.

Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś w liceum. I zakochałaś się. Ze wzajemnością! Ale oto haczyk: nigdy nie rozmawiacie. No, może czarem rozmawiacie, ale o pierdołach. Pytacie się nawzajem o pracę domową, lub jaką muzykę znaleźliście ostatnio, lub o gry komputerowe. Lub cokolwiek. Ale kiedy tylko musicie powiedzieć coś ważnego, słowa stają wam w gardłach. Jedyne, co wychodzi, to jęki i pojedyncze sylaby. Ale i tak się rumienicie. Po jakimś czasie w ogóle przestajecie rozmawiać.

Ale trzymacie się za ręce. W czasie każdej przerwy podchodzicie do siebie, i po prostu ściskacie się za ręce. Macie swoich własnych przyjaciół, i wasze kręgi mało się zazębiają, ale po jakimś czasie wszyscy już zaczęli was akceptować jako złączonych i tak po prostu stojących razem, ale nigdy nie wtrącających się w sprawy drugiej osoby. I tak już jest, ty, i on, po prostu razem. I w ogóle się nie porozumiewacie. Po prostu jesteście tam, dla siebie nawzajem, po cichu.

Pojechaliście na szkolną wycieczkę, i były pocałunki skradzione między podziwianiem lokalnych cudów architektury. Był joint na spółkę. Było kilka robótek ręcznych, w środku nocy, w zatęchłych, brudnych korytarzach schroniska dla młodzieży. I nie było żadnych rozmów.

Był powrót do szkoły, i nic się nie zmieniło, dalej trzymacie się za ręce. Czasem, kiedy nikt nie widzi, przytulacie się. Lub całujecie. Macie zwyczaj przychodzenia wcześniej, tylko po to, by spędzić razem troszkę więcej czasu.

Zaczyna cię to męczyć, ten stan permanentnego " _może_ ", który wykształciliście, ale dalej nie możecie wykrztusić słowa. Ale i tak czujesz, że to odwzajemnione. Czujesz, w desperackich pocałunkach. Albo w trzymaniu za rękę. Uścisk jest ostatnio mocniejszy. Widzisz to, w malinkach, które pojawiają ci się na szyi, i smaku soli na jego ustach.

Jest kolejna szkolna wycieczka i oboje straciliście rozum. Powtarzasz sobie, że to górskie powietrze, albo może jego palce pełzające po twoich plecach, ale wam po prostu odbiło. Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać, tej pierwszej nocy, z Wielką Niedźwiedzicą migoczącą nad głową, zapachem wiosennej trawy łaskoczącym cię w nos, i kamieniami wbijającymi się w plecy przez koc, jaki popieprzony związek to w ogóle jest, jeśli większa część słów w waszym prywatnym słowniku, to "tak" i "proszę" i "mocniej". A potem oboje znów umieliście tylko jęczeć i wykrzykiwać pojedyncze sylaby.

Po jakimś czasie się poddajesz. Trzecia klasa nadeszła, a ty zaczęłaś spotykać się z innymi osobami, i to idzie świetnie. Wiesz, że _on_ też spotyka się z innymi. Ale i tak trzymacie się za ręce. Kradniecie pocałunki przed lekcjami, i nigdy tak naprawdę nie przestaliście być ze sobą. Ale mimo to, przez cały ten czas, nie potraficie powiedzieć ani słowa.

Po tym całym czasie, zaczynasz się zastanawiać. Na prawdę się zakochałaś? W kim? Osobie, z którą się obecnie spotykasz, czy w _nim_? I nie wiesz. Podobno, związki powinne być oparte na komunikacji. Więc myślisz, ze to z tobą jest coś nie tak, bo ewidentnie nie umiesz się porozumiewać.

Nadchodzi trzecia szkolna wycieczka, i oboje kompletnie się poddaliście. Udawaliście, tylko przed sobą, bo wszyscy i tak już od dawna wiedzą o was. A wieczorami jesteście razem. Dalej nie mówicie nic, tylko "tak" i "proszę" i "mocniej". I kochasz to.

Kochasz każdą sekundę z nim, i kochasz sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzy. Nie zaborczo lub twardo, nie tak, jak się całujecie, lub jak się pieprzycie. Nie. Patrzy czule, kochająco, i jesteś pewna, że ty patrzysz na niego dokładnie tak samo. Oboje jesteście stworzeni z miłości i nigdy nie chcecie końca.

Nigdy nie planowałaś końca. Nigdy nie zastanawiałaś się jak to będzie wyglądać, kiedy koniec nadejdzie. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiście, bo nigdy nie rozmawiacie. Zostaliście tylko złapani w swoje pola grawitacyjne. I teraz już jesteś pewna, że się kochacie.

Pora na rozdanie matur, a ty czujesz się, jakby twoje serce miało się zatrzymać. Albo wyrwać z klatki piersiowej, jak w Obcym: Ósmym Pasażerze Nostromo, bo czujesz ten ściskający, pusty ból. Całujecie się w pod sceną w sali gimnastycznej, i masz nadzieję, że to nie ostatni moment, nie ostatni pocałunek. Ale twoje łzy są słono-gorzkie, tak jak jego. Trzymacie się siebie tak mocno, że wiesz już, że będą z tego siniaki. Ale to nie jest pożegnanie. To nie może być pożegnanie.

Ale jest. Nadeszło lato, a jedyne, co ci zostało, to jego palce wytatuowane na sino i żółto na ramionach, i zastanawiasz się, czy kiedykolwiek się jeszcze zobaczycie. Patrzysz na telefon, z jego numerem na wyświetlaczu, i nie jesteś w stanie nacisnąć "zadzwoń". Bo co byś powiedziała? Nigdy nie potrafiłaś powiedzieć czegokolwiek, co miałoby jakiekolwiek znaczenie. On też nie potrafił.

Lato się skończyło, ale cały czas czujesz miejsca, w których jego palce wbiły się w twoje ramiona. Starasz się sztucznie przedłużyć ślady, które zostawił na twojej skórze, bo może wtedy, to by cokolwiek znaczyło. Może wtedy, to nie byłoby tylko durne marzenie, może to byłby dowód na _coś_.

Ale kolory szarzeją razem z jesienią, i w tym czasie twoje serce się goi. Zaczynasz zapominać. Zaczynasz angażować się w ten związek, w którym byłaś przez ostatnie półtora roku, z kimś innym, niż _on_. Studia zapowiadają się świetnie. Powoli wracasz do życia, starasz się zapomnieć, jak słodkie było powietrze w górach, jak brzydki był barok w tamtym mieście, jak dobrze jego ręce koiły gęsią skórkę.

Jeździsz na studia, najpierw metrem, potem autobusem. Pewnej zimy, jedziesz metrem, a muzyka z twoich słuchawek zagłusza wszystko, co dzieje się wokół. Ale nagle zamilkła, bo _on_ wszedł do wagonu. Świat kurczy się do małego tunelu, a ty tracisz oddech. Kiedy wreszcie nabierasz powietrza, tak potrzebnego po tym, jak zostało z ciebie wybite, nie cuchnie ono słodkim, przejmującym smrodem komunikacji miejskiej. Smakuje jak wtedy, w górach, kiedy byliście razem po raz pierwszy.

Starałaś się o nim zapomnieć, tak bardzo się starałaś, ale oto on jest, z wyrazem twarzy byka na rykowisku, który został potrącony przez samochód. Jesteś pewna, że masz podobny wyraz twarzy.

Znów grawitujecie w swoją stronę, i jesteś zdziwiona, że podróżni nie wybuchli brawami. Ty, jak cholera słyszałaś wybuch. To pewnie były te mury, które zbudowałaś wokół siebie, zburzone gromem Trąb Jerychońskich.

Wpadacie w uścisk, dokładnie tak, jak to cały czas pamiętacie. Wasz pierwszy raz był tak dawno, miliony lat temu, ale i tak pamiętasz jak go przytulać. Mimo głupich zimowych płaszczy i szalików, czujesz ziejący od niego gorąc, po raz pierwszy od nawet nie pamiętasz ilu miesięcy.

A potem on wysiada z metra. Bez słowa, tak, jak zawsze. Jedyne, co ci zostało, to jego szybko gasnące ciepło i ślad spierzchniętych warg na czole. Jest też ta pustka, którą jego odejście zawsze zostawiało, ale starasz się to zignorować, bo to zawsze ci tak dobrze wychodziło.

Nie widzisz go następnego dnia. Ani pojutrze.

Wpadacie na siebie mniej-więcej raz na miesiąc. Nie, żebyś nie starała się polepszyć sobie szans. Starasz się zwracać uwagę, którym pociągiem on jeździ, na której stacji wysiada. Szukasz w pobliżu kancelarii prawniczych, bo wiesz, że studiuje prawo.

Podczas jednych z tych przejażdżek, on zauważa, że masz pierścionek na palcu. Kamień mocno odbija surowe światło metra. Całujecie się po raz pierwszy od matur.

Minęło tyle lat, a ty cały czas czujesz, że czegoś ci brak. Jesteś zaręczona z kimś fantastycznym, kogo bardzo kochasz. A _jego_ nie widziałaś od kilku miesięcy.

Znów jest zima, jesteś w trakcie robienia doktoratu. Metro jest zimne, zatłoczone, i śmierdzące, tak jak zawsze. Szalik cię dusi, muzyka jest za głośna, a tobie brakuje tchu. Czujesz początki hiperwentylacji, i nadchodzący atak paniki, ale nie można płakać w metrze, prawda?

I oto _on_ jest, tuż przy tobie, obejmuje cię jak ośmiornica, jego szalik na twojej twarzy, ręce wokół ciebie, jego usta na twoich. Po prostu lgniecie do siebie, i nagle uświadamiasz sobie, że to już czternaście lat tego kurestwa, a ty dalej masz nadzieje na coś, _cokolwiek_.

W końcu, odzywa się, po tych wszystkich latach, po ostatnim "tak", dekadę temu. Mówi, "tak tęskniłem, tak cię kocham".

Ale ty tylko widzisz obrączkę na jego palcu. Nie pasuje do twojej.


End file.
